Personalidades cambiadas
by Cielo estrellado
Summary: Un accidente les ocurre a Italia del Norte, Alemania y a Japón en medio de la junta de la ONU, ellos están bien o algo así..."—Ve, quiero una bola de arroz." "—¡Japón!" "—Italia por favor, cálmese." "—¡Qué alguien llame a una ambulancia, aru!" OoC. Creo que Crack Fic.
1. Lo que ocasionó

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**PERSONALIDADES CAMBIADAS **

**Capítulo 1**

**Lo que ocasionó**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

La Organización de las Naciones Unidas, o mejor conocida como la ONU, era la organización más importante de todo el mundo; sus propósitos es mantener la paz de todo el mundo, tratar de solucionar los problemas que hay y rechazar ideas que pueden afectar al mundo.

Pero era demasiado obvio que países como Inglaterra y Francia utilizan los días de juntas para resolver muchos «asuntos», más de lo normal.

— ¡Ahora si cara de rana, hoy será el día de tu muerte!—gritó enojado Inglaterra mostrando sus puños, listo para el ataque.

Otra vez van a pelear.

—Inglaterra, amigo mío, yo no lo creo—afirmó seguro Francia con una mirada seductora e igual mostrando sus puños.

Y como era de esperarse, pelearon. Algunos países le iban a Inglaterra y otros a Francia, por venganza, por una apuesta o simplemente para cambiar de bando.

—Hermano Cuba—llamó Ecuador animadamente mientras tomaba un vaso con agua—. ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? Yo le entró.

Cuba no podía evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada, al menos no se aburrirá en esta junta como las otras. Comió una cucharada de helado de vainilla y dijo:

— ¿De cuánto?

—De mil.

—Le entró.

Sí, era una propuesta muy tentadora. ¡No tenía nada que perder!... Excepto mil pesos, pero no era mucho dinero. Veían en primera fila la batalla de dos países rivales, Francia estaba ganando, era una fiera ya que Inglaterra lo golpeó en la cara del francés y nadie golpea al hermoso y sensual rostro de Francia.

En otro lado del salón, Italia Veneciano o Italia del Norte estaba parado, viendo algunos edificios a través de la ventana— que estaba abierta ya que la junta era en Alemania y hacía mucho calor—. No era una bonita vista pero podía entretenerse muy bien, le quitaba en su cabeza los problemas que tenía ahora. Suspira. Escucha los gritos de Alemania tratando de controlar—en vano— a los países y poner el orden; Japón solo apoyaba las ideas de los demás, incluso si eran muy tontas e imposibles, y no dar su opinión al respecto.

A veces se preguntaba cómo sería si él tuviera la personalidad de Japón, serio y callado, o el de Alemania, disciplinado y enojón, aunque le gustaría más tener la actitud de Japón que la de Alemania, la actitud de Alemania daba mucho miedo.

Dejó escapar unas cuantas risas pequeñas, sí que pensaba en locuras. Cambiar las personalidades, que tontería. Jamás iba a pasar eso, aunque sería divertido e interesante.

— ¡Italia, vuelve a la junta!—gritó Alemania, provocando que al pobre de Italia del Norte le recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda.

Alemania… Pobre de él. Su cara estaba toda roja, como un tomate de España por la ira que le provocaban los demás países. Italia ya no quería más problemas, así que se dio la media vuelta, listo para volver a su asiento.

¡A «resolver» problemas!

Sin embargo no iba a poder. ¿Por qué? Simple, en la pelea de siempre, la de Inglaterra y Francia, el inglés empujó fuertemente a Francia, este chocó de espaldas a Veneciano y como Veneciano estaba cerca de la ventana, se cayó desde la ventana.

— ¡Aahh!—no evitó gritar. Era demasiado obvio, podía morir al caer de un edificio de varios pisos. Bonita forma de morir, ¿verdad?

Con mucha suerte o quizás, con muy mala suerte, el único que escuchó fue Alemania. El alemán no sabía si estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasa, o estaba indignado porque NADIE notó que Italia cayó DESDE UN EDIFICIO.

Sin perder su tiempo, corrió como la velocidad de un rayo y empujando a los demás países; algunos se quejaban, otros no les dio mucha importancia y otros casi querías discutir con el alemán.

A llegar—gracias a un milagro de los dioses inventados y supuestamente existentes—, agarró el pie del italiano, el italiano lloraba por su vida, abrió los ojos viendo el ahora peligroso pasto asustándose más.

— ¡Alemania!

— ¡Italia, resiste!

Alemania ya estaba listo para jala hacia la sala de junta al pobre italiano, completamente aterrado y apunto de orinarse, sin embargo el mismo destino sufrió el alemán al igual de ser empujado ahora por la espalda del británico.

¡¿Ahora es el día de matar a los países empujándolos en la ventana de un edificio de varios pisos o qué?!

— ¡No puede ser!—dijo la única nación, viendo la escena terrorífica y corrió a salvarlos.

— ¡Alemania, ayúdame!

— ¡¿Cómo?!—Gritó enfadado el rubio alemán sin soltar aun el pie de su mejor amigo—. ¡No sé volar!

Luego, Alemania sintió un apretó en su tobillo y al mismo tiempo dejaron de caer a su sentencia de muerte de ambas naciones. Tanto Alemania como Italia miraron arriba y pudieron sentir un gran alivio.

— ¡Italia-kun, Alemania-san!

— ¡Japón!—hablaron al mismo tiempo ambos países, el japonés agarraba con sus dos manos el tobillo de su amigo europeo. Sostener a tus dos amigos que tienen un poco más del doble de peso que su peso era algo complicado.

— ¡Resistan, por favor!

— ¡Japón apúrate, quiero ir al baño!—exclamó Italia, aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. Pobre Veneciano, sí que daba mucha lástima.

Suspiró hondo el asiático, con todo su orgullo japonés empezó a jalar con tanto trabajo y cuando la pierna de Alemania estaba dentro, sin soltar el tobillo se dio la media vuelta y cargo la pierna en su hombro izquierdo—como un costal de papas— para que fuera más fácil.

—Dame fuerzas Goku—murmuró entre dientes Japón, avanzando con lentitud pero seguro. Solo tenía que pasar el cuerpo de Alemania y las cosas serán más fáciles.

Pero lo malo es que no vio las cosas tiras en el piso, objetos de Inglaterra y de Francia ya que estaba una guerra de lanzamiento de cosas a lo estúpido; para la pésima suerte de Japón pisó un scone y para no caer de espaldas dio pasos hacia atrás, tratando se estabilizarse.

Sin embargo, de nuevo llegó hacia la ventana, el peso y su orgullo de no abandonar a sus amigos provocó que igual cayera del edificio.

— ¡Aahh!

— ¡Vamos a morir!

— ¡Quiero ir al baño!

— ¡OLVIDA ESO!

— ¡Aahh!—gritaron los tres muy fuerte, tanto que en la sala de la junta llegó el silencio incómodo.

Todos los países escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de los tres países, nadie movía ni un solo músculo e incluso la pelea de Inglaterra contra Francia de detuvo. ¡¿Qué había hecho esos dos grandes cabezas huecas de países?! ¿No podía dejar de pelear aunque sea una sola vez en su eterna vida?

De repente, se dejó de escuchar los gritos afuera de edificio, ahora no solo era el silencio era incómodo... ¡Era sofocante y terrorífica!

¡Felicidades! Mataron a tres países en la mitad de una junta de la ONU, ¿quieren matar a otro país? Así serán cuatro países muertos.

Adelante.

Sigan, sigan.

Ahora se preguntan los países…

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

Paciencia… Mucha paciencia.

* * *

Ok, primero… Les deseo que tengan un buen año y que lo disfruten con su familia, segundo, espero que la idea les agrade. Los capítulos no serán tan largos y probablemente no tenga mucha coherencia como ahora.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Las consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Mención de una pareja heterosexual, más adelante se sabrá el motivo. OoC y creo que Crack Fic

* * *

**PERSONALIDADES CAMBIADAS **

**Capítulo 2**

**Las consecuencias**

**.:.:.:**Cielo estrellado**:.:.:.**

* * *

Todos dicen «Cada uno de nuestros actor tendrán sus consecuencias buenas o malas a su debido tiempo», para los países desearían que esas palabras tan sabias que no fueran ciertas y desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra.

La mayoría de los países se miraban unos a los otros, buscando la respuesta de la pregunta « ¿Qué está pasando?», algunos corrieron hacia la ventana para encontrar su respuesta y la encontraron, no tan agradable pero la encontraron.

— ¡Por los calzones de la reina!—exclamó Inglaterra, demasiado preocupado—. ¿Qué hemos hecho?

— ¿Hemos? Me suena a manada—corrigió Estados Unidos, igual de impactado al ver a tres países en el suelo y completamente inconscientes—. Es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa?—interrogó el inglés, parpadeando dos veces y totalmente indignado. No era su culpa, bueno, si era su culpa pero ya se sabía que no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

—Sí, tú culpa.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

—Yo, el héroe—dijo con seguridad el norteamericano, mostrando su posee de héroe.

— ¡Ha! ¿Te haces llamar héroe cuando no salvaste a Japón, Alemania y a Italia?—golpe bajo para Estados Unidos, el ex-colonia iba a protestar, sin embargo la voz de alguien sabio dio por terminada la conversación de esos dos.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Compórtense como adultos, aru!—regañó China, sí que el chino no estaba de buen humor para soportar las discusiones más tontas del mundo al ver a su hermano MORIR.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—agregó Francia horrorizado, quizás a Alemania y a Japón les preocupaban algo pero a Italia demasiado. ¿Por qué? Él es un buen chico, aunque sea tonto, flojo y cobarde pero no le quitaba lo buen chico que es, o mejor dicho, que era.

— ¡Aahh, Ita!—lloriquea España, no es que estuviera solo por Veneciano que por Alemania y Japón. Claro que estaba preocupado por los tres de la misma forma, es solo que…—. ¡Roma me va a matar!

Sí, Romano. El hermano mayor y gemelo de Italia Veneciano y representante de la parte sur de Italia, lo iba a asesinar de una forma lenta y dolorosa. ¡Dios ayude al pobre del alma de España de las llamas del infierno de Romano!

— ¡Oeste!—gritó preocupado el asombroso y ex-nación, Prusia. Quizás no lo demuestre tanto, pero igual se preocupa mucho por su pequeño hermano menor.

— ¿Tu qué haces aquí, Prusia?—preguntó de una manera molestosa Austria, acomodando sus lentes—. Tú ya no eres una nación.

—Mira señorito, yo puedo hacer los que yo quiera porque yo soy el asombroso y porque yo vivo aquí—dijo sonriente como un campeón el albino, el austriaco fingió tener una sonrisa y le dio un tic en su ceja izquierda. Esto era la guerra.

—Suficiente, paren de una buena vez ustedes dos—habló con gran autoridad Hungría, amenazando más al pobre de Prusia con su gran, nueva y peligroso sartén—. Tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Tiene razón Hungría, debemos de ir a ayudarlos, aru!—apoyó la idea de Hungría el chino. Todos asistieron con la cabeza, después corrieron algunos países para auxiliar a los posibles muertos.

Después de un tiempo de correr totalmente preocupados, nerviosos, culpables y de una forma extraña de disfrutar esa escena—como es el caso de Rusia—, llegaron al sitio. Sin dudar ni un segundo, fueron a ver a las víctimas que por milagro de los dioses que hay en el mundo no tenía heridas ni siquiera un rasguño; las tres víctimas movías sus cabezas lento, eso indicaba que ellos pronto iban a despertar e iba pasar algo normal, Alemania los regañaría por no escuchar los gritos de auxilio, Italia quizás lloraría y contaría su anécdota de cómo se sintió al caer desde un edificio y Japón trataría de controlar a Alemania o a Italia del Norte o ambos.

El chiste es que sería una historia demasiada graciosa que se contaran en fiesta de cumpleaños, navidades y el primer día del año y así.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Alemania, con un poco de trabajo los abrió; con ayuda de Prusia puso sentarse, sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y llevó su mano derecha a su sien del mismo lado dando pequeños masajes suaves.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó calmado el alemán, observando a cada que estaba presente.

—Lo que pasó es que Inglaterra…—trató de aclarar Estados Unidos la duda muy gentil al alemán, sin embrago ciertas manos franceses e ingleses taparon la gran boca de Estados Unidos. ¡Sí que el estadounidense era un verdadero chismoso y entrometido!

—L-Lo q-que quiso decir mi amigo Estados Unidos, es que Italia, Japón y tú, Alemania, cayeron desde la ventana de la sala de juntas de forma accidental y cuando quisimos ayudarles, ya era demasiado tarde—mintió el francés mostrando su rostro una sonrisa fingida. ¡Sonríe, que no te descubra imbécil, sonríe!

—Es cierto, el maldito con cara de rana tiene toda la razón por primera vez—apoyó Inglaterra igual con su sonrisa más falsa que decir que Francia es virgen—. Y si Estados Unidos te dice algo que no es lo que te contamos—el inglés vio al norteamericano con unos ojos amenazadores. Daban mucho miedo—, no le creas. Está loco por comer tantas hamburguesas, ¿verdad Francia?

—Sí, amigo mío—Francia igual observó a Estados Unidos con ojos que matan al instante.

¡Milagro que Francia e Inglaterra se ponen de acuerdo en algo, a pesar que el beneficio no es para el estadounidense, es un milagro! Los Dioses si escuchan las suplicas de los demás.

Estados Unidos tragó duro, suspiro hondo. Ya había entendido a la gran perfección el mensaje de amenaza oculto por parte de esos dos.

—Oh, ya entiendo—habló un poco nervioso el alemán, sorprendiendo a los tres países—. Yo… Lamenta tanto todo lo que pasó, lo siento mucho— se disculpó Alemania haciendo una pequeña reverencia. ¿En serio habría escuchado bien los países presente de lo que dijo Alemania?

—C-Claro Jap… ¡Digo! Alemania—tartamudeó Francia, algo mal le pasaba a ese hombre musculoso y enojón.

—Oeste, que bueno que estés bien—dijo con alivio Prusia, mostrando su gran sonrisa asombrosa.

—Sí, herma…—sin embargo no pudo terminar sus palabras al sentir un abrazo de hermanos por parte del prusiano, para Prusia era un abrazo de hermanos pero para Alemania era algo… algo… ¿Irrespetuoso?

— ¿Q-Q-Qué?— de repente, un pequeño sonrojo invadió en sus mejillas blancas; sin pensarlo un poco, lo empujó impresionando demasiado a su hermano mayor, se levantó a la velocidad de un rayo y se alejó un poco de él—. ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡A penas en mi primera vez!

—O-Oeste… ¿Qué te…?

—Te-Ten-Tendrás que aceptar tus responsabilidades hermano—aclaró Alemania enojado, cruzado de brazos y humos saliendo en su cabeza. ¿Qué indicaba eso?

Los países consientes y Prusia, estaban completamente perplejos por los actos extraños del país europeo. Después, los gritos de China captaron la atención de todos.

— ¡Japón ya está abriendo los ojos, aru!—informó el chino, formulando en sus labios una gran sonrisa. Ya podía respirar con tranquilidad.

Abrió los ojos Japón, parpadeó dos veces. Con ayuda de China se pudo sentar con facilidad, veía a todos como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces en su lado izquierdo de su cabeza se le forma un rulo. Se levanta y se dirige hacia una persona algo especial.

—Ve~, señorita Ucrania—llamó Japón a Ucrania, mostrando una tierna sonrisa. ¡Está sonriendo! ¡Fin del mundo!

— ¿Japón? ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Ucrania sorprendida. Si, debía de estar sorprendidas, ya que casi no le habla.

—Ve~, tal vez sea un poco precipitado pero… ¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo, linda señorita Ucrania-chan?

La palabra «cita» no solo retumbó en los oídos de la ucraniana, también a todos los presentes—excepto Italia Veneciano, quien aún estaba desmayado—. Prusia traumatizado al igual que Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, Francia no sabía si estar orgulloso del japonés por tal hazaña o estar atemorizado porque jamás pensó que le pidiera la cita a la hermana mayor de Rusia. Alemania enojado con su hermano, Austria solo parpadeó por la impresión, no sabía por qué pero sentía que era Italia y no Japón, Hungría sentía que había perdido alguien valioso para conseguir su preciado yaoi; Rusia sacaba su grifo, listo para hacer sushi al asiático y Ucrania no podía evitar aquel sonrojo que resaltaba en sus mejillas.

—J-Japón sonrío y l-luego l-le pi-pide una cita a Ucrania con facilidad, debe de ser una buena broma—dijo China soltando en su boca risas. ¡Claro, como era una broma tenía que reírse! Y después de desmayó como damisela, con suerte Corea del Sur lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

— ¡Hermano! ¡No, no vayas hacia la luz!—lloriquea el coreano, moviendo bruscamente a su hermano y tratar de revivirlo.

—B-Bueno… Yo… Yo…—tartamudea con gran torpeza la ucraniana. Jugaba sus dedos por los nervios, jamás imaginó que aquel japonés tan serio y callado le pudiera la cita enfrente de todos. ¡Qué valiente!

La madre Rusia sonríe macabramente, aun sosteniendo su «bastón mágico», listo para desencantar los planes de Japón con su linda y tierna hermana mayor; entonces añadió:

—Lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que…

—Sí, acepto Japón—ganó la palabra la rubia, Rusia parpadea dos veces. Po día creer lo que su dulce hermana había dicho. ¡Dios, debe de ser un sueño de mal gusto!—. Será muy divertido conocernos—sonrió. De verdad eso iba a ser demasiado interesante para los tres. Después miró a ver a Rusia, el ruso ocultó con rapidez su grifo y desarrolló la sonrisa más patética del mundo—, ¿verdad, Rusia?

— ¡Da!—mintió. Luego que su hermana volvió a ver al asiático, este dejó de sonreír. ¡Habrá sushi para ese día!

¡Celos de hermano desactívense por lo que más quiera!

— ¡Que felicidad, ve~!—exclamó feliz el japonés, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro como cuando un niño le da un regalo.

Cuando ya iba hablar para el día, hora y lugar de reunión, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro derecho; al principio pensó que era uno de sus hermanos como China o Taiwán, pero al escuchar un « ¿Estás bien, Japón?» con esa voz, sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su blanda espalda.

«No, todos menos él —Giró con miedo y temblando—, por el amor del Hentai que no sea él» pensó mientras pedía a los dioses del anime ese milagro.

—In-In-In…

— ¿Japón?

— ¡INGLATERRA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar pasar el tiempo más valioso, corrió por vida muy veloz que Usain Bolt.

El inglés le dio un tic en el ojo, no podía creer que el Japón que conocía ahora es un llorón, tierno y cobarde como… como… Italia del Norte. Pensaba que era una maldita pesadilla, lástima que no era. Mil veces las pesadillas que la realidad. Lo peor fue oír las burlas y risas de su rival, Francia, alías cara de rana, maldita rana, estúpida rana, fea rana y miles de apodos y más relacionados con ranas.

—Ohonhonhon~, la verdad entiendo a Japón y yo igual huiría de ti si viera tu horrible rostro y más al ver tus grandes cejas, ohonhonhon~.

— ¡¿Quieres otra pelea?!—gritó el británico, mostrando otra vez el puño derecho. El francés soltó una tremenda carcajada y aceptó con valentía.

Los dos países pelearon por más de un millón de vez consecutiva—y eso que es la cantidad en mínima —su escandalo despertó de golpe a la última víctima. Aquella víctima reconoció con facilidad las voces, se levanta con facilidad y dijo:

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡Francia! ¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡No es el mejor momento para hacer eso, debemos ya de solucionar por lo menos un problema que afecta a nuestro planeta!

Los dos rubios inmediatamente dejaron de moverse y sus caras se dirigieron hacia dónde provenía la voz. No podía creer lo que habían escuchado, ¿realmente era él?

—I-I… ¿Italia?

* * *

Bien, la declaración… Hice eso de la cita con Ucrania porque quería que Rusia participara, la cita de Japón sería con Taiwán pero quería que Rusia participara. Pronto se sabrá sobre la caída de los tres países y mucho más.

Por cierto, he hecho una encuesta sobre relacionado a esta historia. Pueden verlo en mi perfil, se cerrará cuando termine la historia y los resultados se mostraran ese mismo día.

Gracias por leer el primer capítulo, lo aprecio tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
